Largo LaGrande
Largo LaGrande is a short but a physically mighty henchman of LeChuck's and is often credited as being LeChuck's former right-hand man. He serves as a major villain for the second game, the only game he has appeared in so far, serving as the antagonist for the first act, and is responsible for all the events that follow by resurrecting his old master, LeChuck. Nombre Largo is Spanish for 'long' and Italian for 'wide'. La grande is Italian and French for '(the) big'. Together his name implies the opposite of Largo's actual physical appearance. On the commentary for Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge, Ron Gilbert revealed that Largo's last name is derived from La Grande, Oregon, where he grew up. Papel en el juego At the beginning of the second game, Largo is living on Scabb Island, tormenting its citizens and preventing anyone from leaving with his ferocious "Largo Embargo" which he enforces alone. He occupies the only room at the Swamp Rot Inn and, according to the innkeeper, "eats like thirty." When Guybrush Threepwood enters Woodtick he inadvertently runs into Largo, who takes all of the newcomer's money, leaving nothing in his inventory (except the Woodtick sign's shovel, if he's already picked it up). In order to rid the island of Largo Guybrush must make a voodoo doll out of him. For it he needs "Something of the thread, Something of the head, Something of the body, and Something of the dead." The items that player gathers are: * A brassiere that Guybrush picks up from the cleaners (thread) * A dandruff flake from Largo's wig (head) * A sample of Largo's spit (body) * A bone from Largo's grandfather (dead) The Voodoo Lady informs Guybrush that the ingredients were not of the highest quality and thus in order for the voodoo doll to work, Guybrush must get close to Largo. Though Guybrush defeats Largo, he inadvertently helps Largo by recounting his defeat of LeChuck and showing his ghost beard as evidence. Largo immediately grabs the beard and uses it to resurrect LeChuck. Though Guybrush and Largo never meet each other again in the game Largo seems aware of Guybrush's progress towards discovering Big Whoop; whenever Guybrush finds another piece of the map Largo reports it to LeChuck. In order to frustrate his search for the treasure, Largo has the idea of kidnapping Wally, whom Guybrush needs to decipher the map. At the beginning of Part 3 of the game, Largo tells off the delivery men who have delivered voodoo supplies to LeChuck's Fortress. Largo is not seen again until Guybrush, tied to a complicated death-trap, extinguishes the candle that would send the pirate to his doom. LeChuck screams at Largo to relight the candle, and he does so. This is Largo's final appearance; his fate thereafter is not specified, but it would appear that he is killed in the later dynamite explosion. Personalidad According to the Voodoo Lady, Largo is "a weak little man who bullies this whole island around". He is an aggressive bully who will attack unprovoked and his loyalties lie with whoever he can gain the most benefits and wealth from. Although physically strong and a good fighter, most people fear him mainly because of his position as former right-hand man to LeChuck. Largo uses his reputation as LeChuck's former follower to fuel his own desires for wealth and to build up a fearsome reputation. Even after LeChuck's destruction, Largo is feared and uses that fear to not only seize control of Scabb Island and obtain all the wealth he wants, but to also build himself up to something much more intimidating than he really is. This hints that Largo is insecure of his small stature and lusts to be feared as LeChuck is feared. Although he resurrects LeChuck with help from the Voodoo Priest and serves under him for part of the game, Largo doesn't actually appear to like LeChuck. He calls LeChuck a creep when his back is turned and calls him an "old bloated fool" when he is first resurrected. His attitude is understandable, however, as LeChuck is very aggressive to him and threatens to kill him several times if he doesn't do as he's told and capture Guybrush. Largo still prides himself in being his most loyal follower, partly due to the benefits he reaps from it, but also because he does have some form of respect for LeChuck, staying loyal to him when he was alive and dead, and refers to him as the most fearsome pirate ever to sail the seas. This though can also be a result of Largo's realization that the more he serves LeChuck, the more respect and fear he gains from others. Largo is also shown to be very violent, power-hungry, and greedy, robbing anyone he sees regardless of whether he knows them, threatens to kill them, and even keeps pirates captive on Scabb Island. He is seemingly extremely sadistic and cruel for LeChuck to give him such a high position as his right hand man. The fact that Largo had followed such an evil and sadistic pirate for years and even resurrects him to cause further chaos and destruction is further evidence of his disregard for human life and his willingness to serve which ever side he benefits more from. While Largo is clearly shown to be a villain from his very first appearance, he seems to show traits that contradict himself at times. While threatening Guybrush numerous times, he seems to have enough respect for Guybrush to actually remember his name perfectly, one of the few characters who actually does, and even corrects LeChuck when he mispronounces the name. While Largo shows little fear at first, he is shown to be deathly afraid of LeChuck due to his master's sadistic tendencies and countless death threats. Overall, Largo is an insecure pirate who follows LeChuck to be seen as something more and fulfill his own lusts and desires, but is actually very fearful of LeChuck and what would happen to him if he fails in his missions handed down to him by the Zombie Pirate. Curiosidades * In The Curse of Monkey Island, when Guybrush has the Ventriloquism Book and uses it on Captain René Rottingham in The Barbery Coast, one of the quotes in his ventriloquy may say, "Make me balder than Largo LaGrande." * The Planet Threepwood restaurant chain references LaGrande with its Largo's Lemonade beverage in Escape from Monkey Island. * In Tales of Monkey Island Chapter 2, "The Siege of Spinner Cay," Guybrush whistles Largo's Theme from LeChuck's Revenge while waiting for Anemone to get some bait. Juegos en los que aparece * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge y Special Edition DOblado por *James Arnold Taylor (Special Edition) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:En Desarrollo